Radio 2: De Topcollectie '80
Radio 2: De Topcollectie '80 is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Belgium by EMI Music Belgium on 25 May 2009. About the album This is part of the series De Topcollectie released by Belgium's Radio 2, a station operated by the Flemish public broadcaster Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroep (VRT). Duran Duran first toured Belgium in September 1981, which included the Harelbeke show on 9 September. Track listing 50999 9648882 9 CD 1 #"I Want To Break Free" - Queen (4:18) #"Anne" - Clouseau (2:42) #"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! (3:40) #"One Day In Your Life" - Michael Jackson (4:10) #"99 Luftballons" - Nena (3:52) #"Stop!" - Sam Brown (4:55) #"Puerto Rico" - Vaya Con Dios (4:17) #"Centerfold" - The J. Geils Band (3:55) #"Golden Brown" - The Stranglers (3:26) #"If Only I Could" - Sydney Youngblood (3:29) #"Zondag" - Rob de Nijs (3:00) #"The Lady In Red" - Chris De Burgh (4:15) #"Nightshift" - Commodores (5:03) #"The Tide Is High" - Blondie (3:48) #"De Roos" - Ann Christy (3:56) #"Hélène" - Julien Clerc (3:39) #"Perfect" - Fairground Attraction (3:37) #"Chequered Love" - Kim Wilde (3:21) #"Red Red Wine" - UB 40 (3:00) #"Ik Wil Je" - De Kreuners (3:24) CD 2 #"The Winner Takes It All" - ABBA (4:51) #"9 To 5" - Dolly Parton (2:33) #"Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye (4:06) #"Hello" - Lionel Richie (4:07) #"Eternal Flame" - The Bangles (3:53) #"De Bom" - Doe Maar (2:43) #"The Look" - Roxette (3:57) #"The Power of Love" - Huey Lewis and The News (3:52) #"Marliese" - Fischer-Z (3:51) #"Kronenburg Park (Ga Die Wereld Uit)" - Frank Boeijen Groep (3:58) #"(I See) The Lies In Your Eyes" - The Machines (3:11) #"Africa" - Toto (4:55) #"When The Lady Smiles" - Golden Earring (4:37) #"'k Voel Me Goed" - Johan Verminnen (3:47) #"Camouflage" - Stan Ridgway (5:02) #"(Hey You) The Rock Steady Crew" - The Rock Steady Crew (3:44) #"Don't Go" - Yazoo (2:57) #"Je Suis Venue Te Dire Que Je M'En Vais" - Jo Lemaire + Flouze (3:38) #"Echo Beach" - Martha & The Muffins (3:36) #"Yé Ké Yé Ké" - Mory Kante (3:57) CD 3 #"I Just Called To Say I Love You" - Stevie Wonder (4:23) #"J'veux De L'Amour" - Raymond van het Groenewoud (4:37) #"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers (3:35) #"It Ain't What You Do It's The Way That You Do It" - Fun Boy Three feat. Bananarama (2:48) #"An Englishman In New York" - Godley & Creme (5:52) #"More Than I Can Say" - Leo Sayer (3:37) #"Enola Gay" - OMD (3:29) #"Vienna" - Ultravox (4:37) #"Come Back and Stay" - Paul Young (4:20) #"Rapper's Delight" - Sugarhill Gang (3:38) #"Jive To The Beat" - Arno (4:35) #"Babooshka" - Kate Bush (3:28) #"Avalon" - Roxy Music (4:15) #"I Love You" - Yello (4:08) #"Don't Talk To The Liar" - The Bet (3:32) #"Take My Breath Away" - Berlin (4:10) #"Fly" - Machiavel (3:30) #"Annabel" - Hans de Booij (3:36) #"China In Your Hand" - T'Pau (3:58) #"I'm Into Folk" - Bart Peeters & De Radio's (2:48) CD 4 #"Rock This Town" - Stray Cats (3:25) #"Er Is Iets" - Walter Verdin (3:34) #"Bette Davis Eyes" - Kim Carnes (3:43) #"Pass The Dutchie" - Musical Youth (3:22) #"Beats of Love" - Nacht Und Nebel (3:17) #"Crockett's Theme" - Jan Hammer (3:24) #"Matador" - Garland Jeffreys (4:41) #"Je Suis Gaga" - Kris de Bruyne (3:11) #"Straight Up" - Paula Abdul (4:04) #"I Know There's Something Going On" - Frida (4:01) #"Kristien" - Wim De Craene (4:12) #"Baby Makes Her Blue Jeans Talk" - Dr. Hook (3:53) #"Too Late For Goodbyes" - Julian Lennon (3:33) #"Vrijgezel" - Benny Neyman (3:08) #"Tomorrow People" - Ziggy Marley and The Melody Makers (3:34) #"De Steen" - Bram Vermeulen (4:13) #"Jeanny Part I" - Falco (5:52) #"Soldiers of Love" - Liliane Saint-Pierre (3:01) #"The Final Countdown" - Europe (5:07) #"Les Lacs Du Connemara" - Michel Sardou (6:01) CD 5 #"Don't You (Forget About Me)" - Simple Minds (4:20) #"Let's Dance" - David Bowie (4:08) #"Funkytown" - Lipps, Inc. (3:56) #"The Way To Your Heart" - Soulsister (3:45) #"Lessons In Love" - Level 42 (4:00) #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran (4:23) #"Pump Up The Jam" - Technotronic feat. Felly (3:36) #"A Good Heart" - Feargal Sharkey (4:39) #"Gimme Hope Jo'Anna" - Eddy Grant (3:45) #"Don't You Want Me" - Human League (3:56) #"It's Raining Men" - The Weather Girls (3:31) #"Wordy Rappinghood" - Tom Tom Club (3:44) #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell (2:40) #"Come On Eileen" - Dexys Midnight Runners (4:05) #"Karma Chameleon" - Culture Club (4:11) #"Respectable" - Mel & Kim (3:18) #"The Promise You Made" - Cock Robin (3:54) #"Dreiklangs-Dimensionen" - Rheingold (3:35) #"O La La La (C'est Magnifique)" - TC Matic (3:18) #"A Forest" - The Cure (4:43) Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums